


Think Out Loud

by orphan_account



Series: Think Out Loud [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff with a hint of angst, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He slammed his door shut, running to David. His only goal in that moment was to end his friend's pain...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi! This is my first fic so I'm über nervous.  
> Read & review please! Also, as much as I want to, I don't own Glee. If I can figure out how, you'll be the first to know.

Part One

"Of course I do. He's my best friend!" This caught my attention and I looked up at Wesley Montgomery, a.k.a. my best friend. He had his back turned to me but from his stiff posture and the hand running through his hair I knew he was frustrated. Again. As he ended up every time he talked to his girlfriend. This was the first time I'd heard myself mentioned though.

"What?! No. Of course not!" He turned around and looked at me. His distress clear in those deep green-brown eyes. Silently I asked him what was wrong. What he said to Jolene next answered the unspoken question. "Fine, I will! I choose my best friend of 10 years! David James Hughes!" My eyes opened wide as he ended the call and threw his cell on the bed, himself following it. "Aargh!" he groaned. "Why must girls be so confusing?" He lifted his face from the pillow and looked at me. My breath caught as I gazed at his beautiful face. So many thoughts pass through my head at that moment.

_Because they don't know you like I do? Because they don't deserve you like I do? They don't know that you detest sushi, especially that kind at Dave's with the crab. They weren't the ones who walked you to your bed after you had been sick in the bathroom for the past half-hour. They don't know about your secret collection of original Spider-man comics behind your dresser. They don't- they haven't been in love with you since the 7th grade_.

The room is silent and I expect to find Wes asleep. But when I look I am greeted my his shocked face, eyes wide and mouth agape. Only then do I realize I just poured my heart out to my best straight friend out loud.

I gasp and jump out of my bed. Without a glance back or a seconds thought I grab my keys and run, the tears already streaking freely down my face.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

Wes stared at the door, shocked. David loved him? _David loved him?!_

Three years Wes had had these conflicted emotions. Three years he had forced himself to look away when David came out of the bathroom after a shower, to not watch the droplets of water glide down and over his toned ebony chest, slip down his sculpted abs, drip down his perfectly V-shaped pelvis, under the towel to his- No! Not now.

Okay, so maybe he had stared a little longer than would be considered normal. Maybe he had basked in the warmth of David's pearly smile or felt himself melt under those chocolate eyes. But, Did he love David?

Wes knew that he always felt his heart jump whenever the boy entered the room. He knew that he always lost his breath when he laughed or smiled. He also knew that it broke his heart just a little bit when he had seen him with his now ex-girlfriend. Did he leave her because of him? Was that why David had come home that night and cried in his arms, breaking his heart a little bit more, and said those things? He remembered that night clearly, as if it was yesterday and not months ago.

_Wes was sitting on his bed trying, and failing, to do his science homework. Stupid protons and neutrons and blah-blah stuff._

_The door opened suddenly and he looked up quickly to see David, tears pooling in his deep-brown eyes._

_"What's wrong?" he had asked worriedly. But David had refused to answer. Only asked, "Will you hold me?" In such a pathetic voice that Wes couldn't have refused him anything in that moment._

_When Wes nodded David had rushed to him, curling up instantly in his arms and snuggling himself into Wes' shoulder. He had thought then that David fit there perfectly. All thought left him as David sobbed onto his shoulder though. When the waterworks had finally ended and Wes had asked what was wrong he received a mere two word answer._

_"Girls suck."_

He only now realized the meaning behind those two words. David had, in his own cryptic way, been trying to tell him what had been going on in that amazing brain of his. He had been trying to tell him what he was feeling. And, like the idiot that he is, Wes hadn't then understood and had simply chuckled as he replied, "I know, man."

_I love him._

The thought shocked him for less than a second. In that same second he was on his feet, grabbing his keys, and out the door. He knew just where David would be.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

David gazed up at the stars, twinkling like Wes' eyes when he smiled. _Wes_. He squeezed his eyes shut but to no avail, the tears couldn't be stopped.

_God_ , he thought, _Wes_ …Closing his eyes was unnecessary to have his smiling face before him. The brown-green depths, that slightly pointed nose, those _lush_ , pale pink, _oh so_ delicious looking lips. How badly he wanted those lips on his, those hands clutching desperately at his shoulders, finally finding a resting place looped around his neck, pulling him in closer. Wes' tongue slipping between his lips, roaming unfamiliar territory, their kisses deepening with the amount of their desper-

David's eyes snap open at the sound of a car door slamming. Only one other person besides him knows this spot on the outskirts of Westerville.

_Wes._

Wes stays in his car after he parks at the top of the grassy hill. Should he? Should he not? Deciding, he takes a deep breath and pushes the door open. The sight that greets him takes away that fresh breath.

There is David, reclining against the front windshield of his car stretched out with his feet dangling over the edge. He is gazing into the star-filled sky, thinking deeply or not at all he couldn't tell. _Beautiful._

Suddenly those legs are curling in on themselves, hugged by lean, muscular arms. Never before that moment had Wes so wanted to be a pair of legs.

He watched as David's body was wrecked by sobs, heard the cries escaping from his friends mouth, saw the way the tears glistened in the moonlight. The knowledge that he had caused the boy he loved this much pain broke him.

He slammed his door shut, running to David. His only goal in that moment was to end his friend's pain, no other thought making it near the forefront of his mind.

Grasping David's hands firmly he pulled him off the car and into his arms, holding him tightly with no intention of ever letting him go.

"Shh," he cooed into David's ear. "Shh. I'm here, I'm here. I will _never_ let you go. I won't leave you. _Ever_. I can't ever leave you." He paused for only a second before adding, "You don't leave the ones you love."

His breath held as he felt David stiffen in his arms.

_"You don't leave the ones you love."_ Those seven words repeated in David's mind like a mantra. He lifted his face slowly upwards to look directly into Wes' eyes.

"You l-love me?" he asked. Without hesitation Wes nodded.

"Yes," he said. "Yes I do so, so much." As if unable to contain himself any longer that he already had, Wes crashed his lips onto David's. After the initial shock, David began to move his lips hungrily against Wes, his fantasy from moments ago becoming a reality. Only lack of oxygen forced them apart. Still holding him close, Wes gazed into David's cocoa brown eyes.

"David James Hughes, I love you more than anything or anyone in the world. Will you do me the greatest honor and be my boyfriend?"

David felt fresh tears prickling at his eyes but forced them away.

"Wesley Ethan Montgomery, I love you too. More than you even." The tears started to escape, rolling gently down his ebony cheeks. "A-and it would be my pleasure to be your boyfriend."

Wes smiled down at his new boyfriend and once again their lips were connected. This kiss however, unlike the last they had shared, was filled with, not lust and hunger, but love and passion, joy and contentment.

_I should think out loud more often,_ David mentally reamrked.

"Yes," Wes said, a touch of humor in his love filled voice. "Yes, you should."

The End

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Love it? Hate it? Feel I should have done one or two things differently? Please review! All comments welcome!


End file.
